Painful Love
by WeepingDeathAngel
Summary: Starfire's poetic story about a painful love experience. Is she going to be able to recover?
1. The beginning of the problem

Painful Love: A poetic story

**Chapter:1**

When I saw you for the first time I thought it was love at first sight

You showed me the world

You showed me the light

You were always kind

You gave me a piece of mind

You taught me to speak

It was like playing hide n seek

You would hide, I would seek and you would be right there beside me

But now I see it was just pretend

This is where my love must end

My heart is broken because I have just lost you my one and only

But you no longer care for me and you just see right through me

For she is in your life

The day you are to be wed

I sit on my bed and watch in my head

All the good memories and times we had

It makes me sad that I shall leave

But my heart can not proceed

But before I left I said goodbye

And went to your room to find you starring out the window just like you used to when troubled

In his room I saw many pictures of him and me

And thought of what could never be

He turned to see me standing there and gave a small smile

Right then and there I tried to figure out what was wrong with me

I couldn't be mad, jealous or anything else

Even after what he did to me

I told him how I used to and still feel for him

I started to cry and he knew why

He came over and embraced me


	2. What is wrong with me?

Chapter 2: What is wrong with me?

Now it's not hard to see what's wrong with me

I can't be angry, I can't be mad

I just kept the embrace

He said "I never new you felt that way."

"I wish I knew but now it's too late"

"I have to get married, I am sorry Star."

"I wish I knew but now it's too late."

And I said "There's always time to change,

It's your choice what you decide.

Your choice is your choice no matter which side,

Just remember that I love you and that won't ever change."

Now at the alter you're about to say those final words 'I do'

Then you stop and look at the crowd, then me.

You see your bride before you and tell her

"I am sorry but I could never be with you

The only reason we are here right now is because I saw my true love in you

My mind is made up

My decision is made

So I am sorry I could never be with you

The only girl I will ever be with is my true love Starfire."

I hear those words straight from you and start to cry

I whispered "He chose me, why?"

I ran up to him and embraced

Everyone awed

Then we kissed in front of the once bride- to-be

She yelled, she screamed, she was enraged

She powered up and was about to repel her evil spell into him

I saw the results would not be well

I got him out of the way and got ready for what was coming


	3. The evil spell and the fight

Chapter 3: The evil spell and the fight

Then out of the ground came a thorny vine which made its way around me

It pierced my skin to the point of blood and scars

Then it lifted me high into the air

I was sweating and on the verge of tears

My friends saw this and ran to help me

The witch saw this and blocked there path so they couldn't help me

The only person that could help me was him

It was a long fight but when he went down from a hit everyone gasped

Before the witch could repel again he threw an explosion disk

which knocked her out

He then got up and I watched him run over to me

I said "Robin" in a whisper with the little strength that I had left

Then I could not hear

My vision went blank

The force that imprisoned my friends vanished

He ran up to the base of the thorny vine and got out his staff

He changed it into a sword and cut the vine

Then the vine disappeared like smoke

Then as I fell still unconscious

He got out his grappling hook and shot it at the wall

As he swung and grabbed me he let go of it

Raven made a platform which slowly descended to the ground

He said "Raven help her she's lost a lot of blood already."

She ran over to me quickly

Summoned her powers and removed my blood and sealed my cuts

I slowly woke up and saw him looking down at me

He then picked me up and held me close

I said to him quietly "Robin?"

He shifted me so I was now lying in his arms


End file.
